


A (not) Quick Cure For Being Voiceless

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [17]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Oh no.  Oh shit.  Shit shitterson fuckity fuck.” “JACK WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This for day 17 of Haunted septiween! I have another nearly finished that I'll be posting later! Let me know what you thought.

Jack bit his lip as he looked at all the jars and tins that were filled with herbs and other things. He reached up on his tippy toes and pulled down one with a red substance in it and grinned.

“Yes!” He exclaimed as he bounced back over to his cauldron and dumped some of it inside. He giggled a bit as the substance in the cauldron turned a deep purple. He quickly got a ladle and a jar and filled it it about half way full with his newest potion. If all went well, this would cure anyone who had lost their voice. He was originally working something else but when Mark lost his voice, he made it his mission to make sure Mark got it back.

He put a cap on it and left the kitchen. He quickly walked into the bedroom he shared with Mark, who was currently reading a book. 

Mark looked up at him, a small smile on his face. He raised one eyebrow, almost like he was asking what was up with Jack.

Jack grinned, “I have something for you.” He held out the small bottle to Mark, laughing as he gave it a disgusted look. 

“Do I even want to?” Mark spoke, his voice barely even a whisper, cracked and faded rather quickly.

“Yes! It’ll help with your voice.” Jack pushed towards Mark, his face lighting up as Mark grabbed it. Mark quickly opened it and took a swig. His face twisted up in disgust as he swallowed it.

“Well? Can you talk now?”

Mark took a deep breath, “Uh.” He brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed. “I don’t know. Do I sound any better to you?”

Jack nodded his head, “Yeah! You sound back to normal-” Jack was cut off as Mark began to cough. Jack’s eyes widened, “Are you okay? Oh my god did I fuck something up-”

Mark waved his hand, “No, I’m fine-” Mark shut his mouth, a horrified look crossing his face. His voice was no longer gone but now it was high pitched, it almost sounded like he inhaled a bunch of helium. 

Jack’s eye widened as guilt coursed through him. Oh fuck. “Oh no. Oh shit. Shit shitterson fuckity fuck.” 

“JACK WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” Mark screeched, making them both flinch. Normally Jack would have laughed at how ridiculous Mark sounded but now he couldn’t find any humor in the situation when he could have permanently fucked up Mark’s voice. 

“H-hold on! I have a way to fix this!” Jack darted out of the room and into the kitchen. How the fuck was he going to fix this. He looked around the various jars and potions, when a dark green, glowing jar caught his eye. 

“Aha!” He cried, grabbing it and pulling it down. He grabbed another cup and poured a bit of the red substance into it. He grabbed a few more jars and added them to the mix. He bit his lip as he capped the final mixture. This had to work. He quickly ran back into the bedroom and thrusted the jar at Mark. 

“This should work.” Jack said, trying to hand it to him. Mark glared at him, making no move to grab it. “Mark, please.” Jack begged, needing him to drink this. 

Mark sighed and grabbed it. He opened it and pressed the jar to his lips, tipping his head back as he swallowed what was in the jar. His face paled as he darted out of the room and into their bathroom. Jack followed behind Mark, prepared to do whatever it took to make Mark feel better. He winced as Mark threw up in the toilet. “I’m so sorry! I thought it would help your voice. I had no idea that it would make it go up that high.” He bit his lip as Mark waved his hand at him. “This new potion will flush the old one out of your system. In about thirty minutes or so it should have made its way through your system and the other potion should be gone. I’m so sorry.” He kneeled down, rubbing marks back in hopes that it made him feel a bit better.

Mark looked at him and gave him a small smile, “Don’t worry about it, you were just trying to help.”

“Yeah but I still feel bad.”

Mark reached over and patted his knee. “But you shouldn’t. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to test out your potions.” His still squeaky but was fading out.

Jack continued to rub Mark’s back as he leaned over and threw up in the toilet again. “I’m going to make this up to you, I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Thank you for reading:)
> 
> Anyways, if you want to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
